Real friends for live
by Melone-chan
Summary: An old childhood friend of Marui wants to stay over for around two weeks. Marui reluctantly accepted. But soon the events roll over and Niou got on his nerves. And after Akaya misunderstood something and breakes up Marui s world breakes into pieces.
1. Chapter 1: The big misunderstanding

Hi, Melone-chan here. This is my first Fanfic and I hope you like it. By the way, I don´t own Prince of Tennis and I´m to untalented to create the characters. So... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The big misunderstanding<p>

Marui frowned. The other boy only smirked. "Oh come on. It´s only for two weeks. You won´t regret it." Marui glared at him. "I already do!" The boy pouted. How could Marui be so mean? It´s time for his secret weapon.

He got on his knees and made the puppy-eyes. "Please, King Marui the greatest genius alive. I beg you, let me stay." Marui facepalmed. "Okay, okay. But just so you know! I didn´t do this because you are begging me on your knees or the `King Marui` thing. I only let you stay, because we are friends and I can´t let you go out there and sleep on the street. And a little bit because your damn puppy-eyes... And stop that creepy talking!"

The other boy hugged him. "Thank´s Bunta! You saved my ass. Really, you will not regret it!" Marui hugged him bag. "Okay, now lets unpack your back, shall we?" The boy nodded and both of them unpacked his back, till Marui´s phone rang. Marui got the call.

"Hello?" "Hi, Maru." Niou greeted. Oh god, how bad could this day become? "What do you want, Niou?" Marui asked a little bad-tempered. "Temper, temper, Marui. Is it your monthly time already?" Niou teased. Marui pouted. "I don´t have any! What do you want Niou? I don´t have mush time right now!"

"Oh, then you can´t come with Yagyuu, Akaya and me to eat burgers?" Marui shook his head slightly. "Sorry Niou, tell Akaya and Yagyuu sorry as well. But I really can´t today... Maybe next time." "Huh? Why can´t you come, Bun-chan?" He heard Akaya ask a little disappointed. "Oh... hey Aka-chan. I´m really sorry, but I have some things to handle at home. Next time, okay?" Akaya pouted but nodded. "Okay... but promise it!" Marui sighted. "Yeah yeah, I promise."

Then Akaya and Niou could hear a loud `thud`. "Everything okay, Bun-chan?" Akaya asked a little worried. Marui hesitated. "Eh, yeah! Everything is fine! Have to hang up now, bye!" And then he hung up. Niou raised an eyebrow. "What was that?" "Maybe Bun-chan in in trouble. Can´t we go and look? Please Niou-senpai." Niou sighted. "Fine." Akaya jumped up and got ready to go. Niou followed slowly.

Marui really was in trouble. "What the hell? Watch out! You´ll hurt yourself!" The boy rubbed his but. "I already did." He said. Marui shook his head. "You are such a mess sometimes." They just got ready with unpacking the bag, when the doorbell rang. Marui jumped up and got downstairs.

He opened the door. "Wh...what are you guys doing here?" Marui hesitated again. "Calm down, Maru. We only wanted to check if everything is okay." Akaya looked a little worried again. "Are you okay, Bun-chan? You don´t look so well." Well, how should he look after getting half killed because of that stupid back? "I´m fine, really!" Niou raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, can we come in?"

Marui gasped. "S..N...Sorry, but not today! Mum has a headache and want to have a little brake. Maybe next time." Niou frowned. "I thought, your mum is by your aunt today?" Marui gasped again. Why the hell did he tell Niou all those things? "She wanted to, but the headache is really bad." he lied. Another loud ´thud´could be heard. Marui hesitated again. "Sorry guys. Till next time, bye!" He slammed the door shut and ran upstairs."WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Akaya was really worried now. He looked at Niou with his puppy-eyes. Niou rolled his eyes, but fished a second key out of a flowerbed. He wouldn´t say it loud, but he was worried too. He opened the door and both got in.

Niou heard voices from upstairs. He got there with Akaya behind him and stood now in front of Marui´s room. "I am really sorry, Bun-bun... I will be more careful now, promise." A voice said. Marui answered. "It´s okay. And we both know that you can´t do that."

"Pity me." The other voice laughed. Marui chuckled. Akaya´s mouth fell open. Who the hell was in there with _his_ Marui? Niou had a bad feeling about the howl thing.

"There, better now?" Marui asked. The other voice winced. "It still hurt." Marui sighted. "Okay, close your eyes. I will make the pain disappear." That was to much for Akaya. He slammed the door open, only to see Marui kissing another boy on his forehead.

Marui shoot up. "Wha... What are you doing here?" Akaya could feel the tears in his eyes. He ran off as fast as he can. "Akaya!" Marui called after the boy. But it was no use. He wanted to slap himself. Why the heck did he told Niou where to find the second key?

Niou gave him an angry glare before he ran after Akaya. Marui signalised the other boy to stay where he is and wanted to ran off too, when the other boy grabbed his arm tightly. Marui turned around. "Let go! I have to-" "Explain me something!" the boy demanded. Marui looked in his eyes before he sighted and finally sat down.

"Who was that? I mean, I already now about Niou. But who was that other guy? And more importantly, what is he to you?" Marui gave him a defeated look. "His name is Kirihara Akaya... And he is my boyfriend..." The other boy gasped.

"Oh fuck... And he saw that... I´m so fucking sorry, Bunta!" Marui shook his head. "It´s not your fault... But I have to call Akaya." He dialled the number. And to his surprise Akaya got the call.

"Akaya?" Marui asked. Niou frowned. "No. He don´t want to talk to you right now." "Please Niou, it was all a misunderstanding! I... Please, I beg you. Give him to me. Please." Silence. Then a sob. "Akaya?" Another sob.

"Akaya look, it wasn´t what it looked like. I just-" But he was interrupted by Akaya´s bitter voice.

"Senpai..." Marui was quiet. He didn´t called him senpai since they where together. Marui had the feeling that he should better hang up now. But he didn´t. He listened to what his boyfriend had to say. "I break up with you! Don´t talk to me ever again! I hate you!" Akaya yelled. Then he hung up.

Marui slowly lowed his cellphone. The other buy shoot up immediately when he saw the tears falling from Marui´s eyes. He hugged him tightly, not even thinking of letting go. After all this is his fault. "Please don´t cry, Bunta... I will handle it, I promise... So please don´t cry..." But it was no use. The tears won´t stop. The other boy sighted. "Okay okay... cry. It´s okay to cry. Don´t worry, I wont left ´till you stopped. Cry all you want. It´s okay." He stroke Marui´s back gently. Marui cried.

While that, Niou stand beside Akaya, who sat under a tree, curled up into a tight ball, crying as well. Niou sighted. "Told ya. He isn´t good as a boyfriend." Akaya only cried more. "Hey, stop crying already. It´s over, isn´t it? Live goes on. He isn´t the only one. You will meet new people." Niou really wasn´t good at stuff like cheering someone up. To be exact, he did the total opposite. Niou sighted again.

"Oi kid... You need to forget about him, or you will be hurt even more. I know that you´re hurt, but it´s the only way." Akaya stopped to cry. He looked at Niou, eyes red from crying. "How?" he asked, his voice still shaking. "Look for someone new." Niou told him. Akaya thought about it. And then he had an idea.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. Yes, the boy is someone I have invented. And no, Niou and Akaya are only friends, nothing more. Please review. See you in the next chapter.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Marui s sad childhood

Hi again, here is the second chapter. Hope you like it. I still didn´t own Prince of Tennis and I never will. I had little problems with this chapter. I didn´t know how to describe some things. Hopefully I made it sound good enough for you... And... Well... Er... Please, spare my live! -hides- … Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Marui´s sad childhood<p>

The next day was a mess. "Morning, I guess... because you didn´t look like it is a good morning for you..." Marui didn´t respond. He just continued with making breakfast.

"... So... where are your little zombies?" The boy tried to hold a conversation with his obvious sad friend. "Camp." was the short response. "Oh... and how is school?" "Fine." The boy facepalmed.

"Come on, Bunta! I try to talk with you and you just blog it so coldly? We haven´t seen each other for years now!" Marui gave him his breakfast and sat down. He sighted sadly. "You´re right, sorry... My brothers are in a camp. They will come back on Monday. And school is fine, I guess. I have good grades and all."

The other boy smiled. "That´s good to hear. Still the genius I know for so long." he laughed. Marui smiled. "I guess. What´s with you?" The boy smiled a little sad.

"My big brother has moved from home... He even got married. I´m an uncle know... My sister is... noisy like always. And my little brother still hates me, thought... School is okay. I´m the best in my class. They even wanted to send me to a gymnasium, but I refused."

"Why that?" The boy chuckled. "I like my school. And I don´t want to have even more homework then I already get. I still need my free time." Both of them laughed.

The doorbell rang."I´ll go." Marui stood up and opened the door. He wanted to shut the door the moment he saw who it was that ranged.

"..." Akaya looked to the ground. "Hi senpai... I... I wanted to get my stuff..."

"..." Niou felt really uncomfortable.

"..." Akaya raised his head. "Senpai?..."

"..." Akaya wanted to run away. He wanted to scream. He wanted to hit something. He wanted to take Marui in his arms and kiss the hell out of him when he saw his look. Full of sadness and hurt. "Senpai..."

"..." Marui slowly turned around and walked into the kitchen. Akaya and Niou came in. Niou still felt uncomfortable. He was holding hands with Akaya in front of Marui... That was just so badassed, even for him.

And don´t forget the fact that he only does it because Akaya begged him to... What does he gotten himself into?

Akaya couldn´t bear the silence. "Senpai... I didn´t mean it for real that you should not talk to me any more..." he followed into the kitchen. "Oh... hello..." The boy bowed his head a little.

"Can I may ask what you want? Like that? Here?" He pointed at there hands. Akaya frowned. "I want to get my stuff!" "So you need him to hold hands with you? Is it such a pain that you need to hold his hand like a pregnant women?"

Akaya was pissed. "I´m not pregnant! Just shut up! I only did what Marui did!" "Letting an old friend stay over? So Niou had family-problems as well?" Marui chuckled lightly. Niou frowned. "Why do you know my name? Who the heck are you?"

The boy stood up. "Sorry for asking so many questions. But I really need to ask if you could stop this." He pointed at there hands again. "Why should we?" Akaya asked angry.

"Because, if you don´t, I have to make sure you can´t do that for a while. I´m sorry, but when you are here to hurt Marui, then I will get really angry! I hate to see him suffer! And he suffers enough for the moment, because a certain someone didn´t want to listen to what his so called lover has to say and broke up with him! I don´t believe that you loved him to be serious. When you really had loved him, you would have listened to what he had to say and then you would now that I´m only a friend of his and that what you saw yesterday meant nothing. He always did that when we were little, because my mum did it also. And after she died he said that he will do it for her. He just held his promise, is that so bad? And when your answer is yes, then go out right now, because I hate people like you then!"

Akaya´s jaw dropped open. Niou only looked so fucking uncomfortable. Marui get past them. "I´ll go get you stuff down..." he said. Akaya let finally go of Niou´s hand and turned to Marui.

"Bunta!" He called. Marui froze. His body was shaking and he could feel the tears flowing again. He begged with shaking voice. "Please... just let me get you stuff... I beg you... please..." But Akaya only hugged him.

"I´m so sorry, Bunta... I should have heard you out... Please forgive me." The other boy stood beside Niou now. Both looked at them. Then he said: "Could you please let go of him? He want to get your stuff..."

Niou glared at him. "Are you stupid? He´s trying to make up with him!" The other boy answered with a serious voice: "I don´t care! Marui didn´t want that right now! So stop hugging him and let him go get your stuff already! You hurt him even more when you continue."

Akaya spoke to Marui, totally ignoring the other boy´s words. "Please Bunta... I didn´t know that... I´m really sorry... I..." "Akaya... please let go..." Marui begged again. Akaya didn´t move. "But Bunta, I-"

"I SAID, LET GO!" he yelled while pushing Akaya away. He ran up the stairs and slammed the door of his room shut. Akaya looked after him with sad eyes. "Bunta..."

"Great... I told you. Now he´s crying again... You don´t get him, huh?" Akaya turned to him, angry. "Shut up, you bastard!" "Temper temper, young bird. You don´t know how to handle Marui, that´s a problem that only those who really know him can handle."

Akaya looked confused. "What?" "How mush do you love him?" "I love him more than everything!" Akaya demanded. "Just one last question. Please answer it seriously. Would you die for him?" Akaya raised an eyebrow. So did Niou.

"What?" "Just answer." the boy said. Akaya thought for a bit. Then he nodded. "I would." "Okay, then have a seat. I will tell you, how to handle Marui the best way." The boy sat at the table again. Akaya and Niou get a seat too.

"So. First of all, my name is Jun. I´m an old childhood friend of Marui and his first boyfriend ever." Akaya gasped at that. "But that was long ago." Jun added. Akaya eased himself a bit.

"I know that Marui is really hard to handle as a boyfriend, but it´s not his fault. He had an unlucky love when we where little. We always played together. Marui, me and a third boy named Reira. The three of us where best friends. But Marui told me one day that he felt in love with Reira. I told him that he should tell him, but Marui was a really shy boy back then... So he didn´t tell Reira the truth. He wanted to, when he was sure that he is ready. But he never had the chance to... Reira and his Family died in a car-crash... Marui always said that it was his fault, because he wanted to tell him the truth that day. He believed that he was damned, that he wasn´t allowed to love. He closed his heart for a long time then, ´till I confessed to him. He was afraid first. He said that maybe something will happen to me too... I only confessed to make his heart open again, to take that fear away from him. I don´t know how, but Marui seemed to know that I don´t really loved him... Instead of opening his heart I saw him die in front of me... I always tried to make him happy. I always tried to do what a boyfriend would do, so that he would believe that I really do love him. But it only destroyed him more and more... I kept trying, until I couldn´t stand it any more to see him that hurt. I broke up with him... He was even more hurt... Instead of helping, I did even more damage... I tried other things to open his heart, even for a little. I told him that I still want to be his best friend. After a long while I got him to open up to people more again. He seemed happy, but I knew he wasn´t. I knew that he still thought about Reira and about our ´so wrong` relationship... He is a very sensitive boy, you know. His heart got broken so many times..."

Akaya looked a little sad. Marui had to bear with so much pressure? "He even tried to kill himself one day..." Both, Akaya and Niou looked in shock at Jun.

"That´s when I made him cry worst then ever... He wanted to jump from the roof of the school building. I tried to hold him back, but when I would have walked one step closer, he would have jumped. It wasn´t easy and I had to think of something. So I did something I never wanted to. I knew it would hurt him... But I had no other choice... I told him, that Reira would be very disappointed at him. That he would cry when Marui would jump right now. His eyes widened and tears stared flowing. I stabbed him right in his heart, but I had no other choice. And I still had to stab more... I told him how mush Reira would suffer from guilt's. That he wouldn´t even look him in the eyes when they would met in heaven. Marui began to cry harder. That´s when I ran towards him, took him from the dangerous spot he stands at and throw him at the roof-ground, yelling like mad. When he got up I even slapped him. He cried badly the whole time, mumbling that he where sorry... After that, his parents decided to move. Marui got a therapy. We still called each other often. After all, we still where best friends. One day his parents told me that the therapy had worked and that Marui had forgotten about Reira. So, please, don´t ever mention his name in Marui´s presence! Anyway, he told me that he had a new friend who was a little strange. His name was Niou Masaharu."

He looked at Niou, who frowned. "Strange?" Jun chuckled.

"That´s what he told me. He told me so many things about you. It was like he was raving about you. Then he entered Rikkai Dai and called me everyday to tell me how cool that school was and how good he had become in Tennis and that you where in the same class. But after half a year, the contact broke up... I had my own duty´s to do. So had Marui. But lately I had problems with my family... So I came here and asked him if I could stay for around two weeks. He allowed me to stay, but even if I am a genius like he is, I still am a little... clumsy. I felled over my back while walking around in his room and hit my had on his closet. It began to bleed and he got like an heart-attack when he came up and saw me. He gave me an pavement, but it still hurts. So he did what he promised he would do since my mother died. He kissed on the wound to make the pain go away... That´s when you came in... and... misunderstand things... and... yeah... the rest you know already."

Akaya looked at Jun. "Marui really had a hart time back then... I didn´t want him to get hurt any more... tell me what I have to do to make him forgive me." Jun smiled.

"Get a pencil and paper. Niou can help cocking." Niou raised his eyebrows. "Huh? Me? But I can´t cock that good!" "Then you will learn it." Jun smiled.

Akaya looked with his puppy-eyes again. "Please, Niou-senpai..." Niou rolled his eyes. "Fine. I´ll help, I´ll help."

After a while Marui heard a knock on his door. He looked up with his red puffy eyes, only to see a piece of paper that was shoved under the door. Marui got up and took the paper.

He read: _Hey Bunta... I´m really sorry... You have to be hungry from all the crying... want to eat some pancakes? Come in the living room when you want to eat something and when you are ready to talk... Because I have to tell you something. Something really important. Akaya._

Marui was indeed hungry. And he didn´t like to sit in this silence any more, so he opened the door and got down the stairs. He heard Jun and Niou having a great talk in the kitchen about all the pranks Niou did and about new pranks he could do.

Marui smiled a little and got into the living room. Akaya sat on the couch, mouth-watering while he looked at the pancakes. Marui chuckled.

"You made them, so you can also eat one." He said. Akaya shoot up. "Marui-senpai!" He nearly yelled. Marui sat down on the couch, beginning to eat the pancakes. Akaya sat down beside him.

Marui hated to eat alone. So he reached one to Akaya. "Would you mind joining me?" he asked with a smile. Akaya smiled back. "No." He took the pancake and began eating to.

When all the pancakes where eaten, Marui sat back and sighted satisfied. There was a short silence. Akaya broke the silence.

"Senpai..." Marui looked at him. "I... I have to tell you something... It´s important so you better listen!" Akaya demanded. Marui smiled at the serious look of Akaya. He sat back up to listen carefully. He didn´t know if he should do that, he just wanted to.

"Senpai, I can´t stand this! I can´t stand being separated from you! I really really love you! I did since I first met you that day at the Rikkai Dai tennis courts! My love grow every day and I even thought about confessing to you myself. But when you did, I was so happy I couldn´t describe it. And after I got to know you better everyday we where together, I got to love you more and more. After a while I mentioned that I had fallen for you all over again. Not as my senpai and secret love, but as my lovely boyfriend. I don´t want us to be separated. That´s why I say here and now that we are back to be boyfriends, no meter what! And I don´t care what you say, because I already decided that I wouldn´t give you up, not for anything! I love you, Bunta! More then everything in this wo-"

He couldn´t finish when Marui kissed him. Akaya blushed a little. He was longing for this so long. Marui and he only kissed at the checks, because Marui wanted to get on slowly. But he always wanted to kiss Marui directly. Now he did.

Akaya returned the kiss. He licked Mari´s lower lip and asked for entrance. And to his surprise, he got. His tongue explored Marui´s mouth, licked everything of it. Marui gave a moan.

Akaya found the sound really sexy. He wanted more and he would have done. He was about to loose control of himself, but he had to part for air. Both of them breathed heavily.

"I love you, Bun-chan." Akaya said while leaning his head against Marui´s and looking him in the eyes. Marui smiled. "I love you too, Aka-chan."

"Can we go for burgers now, before I loose my appetite?" Both of them turned to Niou, who had spoken and Jun, who was standing right beside him. Marui laughed.

"I promised I would go next time you ask, right? Let´s go then. Oh... what is with Jun?" Marui asked while he stood up, holding Akaya´s hand.

"He´s coming with us! We still have to talk about much things!" Niou smirked at Jun. Jun smirked back. Marui and Akaya sweatdropped. Something was telling them that this would be a looooong day.

* * *

><p>Yay, they made up! And I don´t know why, but it seems like Niou and Jun are getting along a little to good... wait... that means... OMG! I have to change a little I guess... Sorry for that. And no, Reira is not the same Reira from Fuma no Kujirou. I just like the name. I already work on the next chapter. Hope you will like it. It will be a little funny, because there where to much sad things in these two chapters and I wanted to give you a little break from my sadness-chapters. See you then in the next chapter. And please review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: The bedtime story

Nyu Nyu~ Melone-chan here ^^ again, muhahahaha

before I´ll start with anything, I didn´t own PoT or the charakters ^^

okay, here is the 3. chapter ^^ hope you like it as much as my little brother

have fun while reading~

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The bedtime story<p>

It was Friday evening and The two boys sat on the bed while playing DS. "Come on Driftlon, you can do it!" "Oh really?" Marui asked with a smirk. "What? Nooooo!" "Yes, I won!" Marui said triumphantly. Jun pouted.

"That was mean! Anyway, how did you made Stollos learn something like that?" Marui smiled brightly. "Did you already forgot? I am a genius." Both began to laugh. Then Marui´s handy rang.

He answered the call. "Hello, mental hospital here." "Hello, I´m from the air-force. I wanted to ask if two certain boys in there are still alive." Akaya chuckled. Jun chuckled to, since Marui had put Akaya on speaker phone.

Marui tipped loud on his DS as if he was tipping on a Computer. Then he frowned. "Yes, they are still alive. Don´t you want to take them back?" Akaya laughed. "Sorry, but they wouldn´t let me. You have to bear with them." Marui and Jun laughed too. "What the hell, Akaya?" Marui said while laughing.

"How is my favorite senpai doing?" Marui could only smile. "Fine. How are you?" Akaya sighted. "I´m a little bored so I tried to sleep, but I can´t."

"Understood." Marui took a pillow and placed it behind his back to make himself more comfortable. Jun looked at him confused.

"Once upon a time" Marui began. He heard Akaya find a comfortable position in his bed while listening to him. Jun smiled brightly while also getting himself comfortable.

"there were three boys who wanted to time travel. They build a time machine."

"Wait." Jun interrupted him. "How could they build something like that?" "Two of them were geniuses and the third one was really strong." Marui explained.

"Anyway, they build the machine and traveled into the future, where they stood in the middle of a fight."

"Who was fighting?" This time Akaya interrupted. "The proud Kingdom of the yellow-black comets against the snooty Kingdom of the blue-white flowers." "Comets? Flowers?" Jun asked. "These were there emblems." "Ah." Jun said. Marui continued.

"Everyone around them were shooting. They needed to get out of there, but how? Then, someone with a katana ran towards them. "Tarundou! " he yelled with his deep voice."

Akaya and Jun laughed at that. "The three boys where so freaking scared that they ran away. After they got to a safe place, they stopped to catch there breath."

He heard Akaya yawn. _Actually! I thought I have to talk more stupid boring crap. Okay, know the interesting side of the story, a happy ending and Akaya will sleep like a little kitten. _Marui thought.

"But then they found weapons and a note that said: ´To anyone who will read this. Take this weapons and shoot the King of the white-blue-flower kingdom! So that the others can live in peace again. I believe in you, puri.´"

_Sorry for killing you, Niou._ Niou sat in his room, playing video-games when suddenly he sneezed. He wondered if he is going to get sick, but then he just shrugged his shoulders and played on.

"The three boys took the weapons and walked to the castle of the flower-King."

"How did they know where it was?" Jun asked. "There was a map." "Oh." Akaya and Jun both nodded understandable.

"They came into the castle and where greeted by the stupid King. He talked to them."

Marui cleared his throat and talked on, now sounding like Atobe Keigo. "´Who the flowering hell are you think you are to come in Ore-sama´s flowerlike bedroom, ahn?` he demanded to know."

Akaya burst out into laughter while Jun giggled into a pillow. He cleared his throat again, this time to sound like Akaya.

"´We´re here to shoot your damn head of your shoulders!` The youngest of them said while pointing at him with his weapon."

Akaya gasped. "Wow, Bunta! Are you in the Theater group or something? You can do that voice stuff really good." Jun nodded at that. Marui just got on with his story.

"The evil flower-King only laughed and snapped. Two other boys, a red-headed acrobatic one and a blue-haired one with glasses. They jumped in front of the two geniuses and pointed with there weapons at them."

"Where did they came from?" Akaya asked. "I don´t know, maybe from inside the closet?" Akaya´s eyes widened. "Does that mean they were in his bedroom? Are they naked? Pleas don´t." Marui laughed. "Don´t worry, they have there clothes still on." Then he continued.

"The black-haired youngster didn´t know what to do. Shoot the King and risk the lives of his best friend and his so beloved boyfriend, or helping them and risking that the evil King will disappear? He had to make a choice."

"Hold on, Bun-chan!" Akaya yelped. "What is it, Aka-chan?" Marui asked. "It´s so interesting and I don´t want to miss something because I need to go on the toilet. Could you please wait?" Marui smiled. "Sure." He heard Akaya stand up and run out of his room. He chuckled.

"You know, the story really _is_ interesting. But a little to short-cut if you ask me." Jun said. Marui smiled. "It´s the trick I always use when Akaya can´t sleep. I tell him a story about him and other people in other times. First I make everything a little uninteresting ´till he yawns and then I tell the interesting part. Then I make an happy ending and after that I tell him ´good night´ and ´love ya´ and he will sleep like a little kitten. It always works."

Jun chuckled. "You know him really well, don´t you think?" Marui shrugged. "Maybe, but still have much to figure out." "I´m back!" Akaya yelled into the phone. Marui nodded and went on with the story.

"He had to make a choice."

"You already said that." Jun interrupted him... again. "I know, I just wanted to repeat it, like a look back of what happened." "Oh." Both, Akaya and Jun nodded understandable. Marui continued.

"´Go kill him! We handle these two freaks!` his boyfriend said. He nodded and ran towards the evil flower-King. He heard the others shooting behind him, but concentrated on the person in front of him. He aimed and shoot. The devil King acted all like the drama-queen himself while stupid dramatic music played from nowhere and he died like Romeo _and_ Juliet From that boring bock called Romeo and Juliet."

"Hey, the book isn´t boring." Jun pouted. Akaya gasped. "What? Rome and Juliet die?" Marui chuckled. "Yes, they do. Now be quiet already and let me finish the story." "Okay." Both of them said in unison.

"´What the fuck?` the boy asked confused. But a call gets his attention. ´Hang in there!`"

Now he sounded like Jun, who looked really surprised at him.

"He turned around and saw his boyfriend laying on the ground."

Marui could hear Akaya gasp. He smirked.

"He ran to his side an took him in his arms. Even if his boyfriend got shoot he still looked smexy."

"Can you describe it?" Akaya asked. "Huh?" "Can you describe how he looked in that moment?" "Sorry, but it is censored." "Huh? Why that?" "Because little kids like you would think perverted things when I tell you." Akaya pouted and Marui continued.

"´Don´t die!` He yelled. The genius looked in his emerald-like eyes. ´Don´t worry, Baka. I won´t die. It was only a shoot in the leg.` He smiled and kissed him."

Akaya sighted in relief.

"The evil King was, finally, after playing drama-queen for an hour or so, death and the three boys where celebrated as the new heroes of the proud Kingdom. Everything was fine and the three boys and all the people of the proud kingdom lived happy ever after. The end."

Akaya was exited. "That was so cool! Even I would have run away by that creepy swordsmen! I liked how this boy shoots down the evil King! And don´t make me worry about that other guy! I was glad that he was okay. I love happy endings! Thanks, Bun-chan!"

Marui smiled. "No need to thank me, Aka-chan. Good night, love ya." "Love you more!" Akaya sung into the phone. "Good night you two." Jun also said good night and then they hung up.

Silence...

More silence...

Awkward silence...

"Want a revenge?" Marui asked Jun while taking his DS. Jun nodded and they played on.

* * *

><p>okay, to make it clear, I like Romeo and Juliet! only Marui think that it´s boring. Jun likes novels really much and Akaya has to read Romeo and Juliet in school and he really likes it, because of all the fights and stuff. Oh, and Marui actually hates to tell storys, that´s why this story is so short-cut. Hope you liked it ^^<p>

and prepare for the next chapter, muhahaha! the next chapter should be more interesting, I guess. Marui freaks out because of Sanada and he has to pay for it. If you want to know more, wait for the next chapter ^^ thanks for reading and please review ^^


	4. Chapter 4: Marui s bad day Sanada lost?

hi~ Melone-chan here~

sorry for taking so long

well, here is it, the 4. chapter! hope you like it~ and no, i didn´t laugh when i wrote this... okay... maybe a bit... a lot... ahaha... Sorry Sanada, please don´t kill me! -hides-

anyway, enjoy~

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Marui´s bad day. Sanada lost?<p>

"MARUI! TAROUNDO! 20 LAPS FOR BEING LATE!" Sanada yelled at Marui who only frowned and began his laps. Yes, weekend was over and Marui was to late for morning practice.

"Bochu, I´ll go make my warming up laps." Akaya said to Yukimura and started to run so he could catch up with Marui.

"Morning, Bun-chan. You don´t look so good, is something wrong?" Marui just frowned again.

"I think, ´Maru-chan` here is having his monthly Periods again." Niou walked at the other side of Marui.

Akaya didn´t even see him start running. How did he catches up with them? Marui only frowned, the third time this morning. Niou and Akaya had a secret rule that meant: When Marui frowns five times at practice, leave him alone or you will die!

If Marui frowns two more times, they would back off for sure. They still remembered clearly what happened the last time Marui frowned five times and they still teased him... He totally freaked out... Even Sanada was afraid of him that time and _that_ meant something.

"MARUI! YOU ARE TO SLOW!" Sanada yelled. Marui frowned again and run a little faster. Niou and Akaya exchanged worried looks. "Ne, Niou-senpai, did you mention that Bunta isn´t chewing gum today?" Akaya whispered.

Niou nodded."Fokubochu should stop if he still wants to be alive..."

After they finished there laps, they got back to practice. Everything went good, when... "MARUI! WATCH OVER THE FIRST YEARS!" Sanada yelled while making the new trainings-program for the regulars with Yanagi and Yukimura. Akaya looked at Marui, who frowned.

While he walked over to the first years Akaya walked over to Jackal. Niou and Yagyuu did the same. "Jackal-senpai?" Akaya looked at the Brazilian.

"What is it, Akaya?" "Can you tell fokubochu to stop yelling at Marui?" Jackal raised an eyebrow.

"It was the fifth time that Marui frowned today and dosn´t have a single gum in his mouth." Niou explained. Jackal´s eyes grow wide. He also remembered what had happened that day back then.

They all got to Sanada ,Yukimura and Yanagi. But most to Sanada. Jackal spoke up. "Ähm... Sanada-fokubochu... can I ask you something?"

Sanada glared at him. "When it explains why you all aren´t practicing then yes!" Jackal gulped.

"Well... c..c..could you please stop ye-" But it was to late. Marui got back from watching the first years, only to get his drink and went right back when Sanada saw him and yelled: "MARUI! WHY ARN´T YOU WATCHING THE FIRST YEARS?"

Marui froze. Akaya shook Sanada like mad. "You have to run away, fokubochu! Run, or he will kill you!" To late again. Sanada glared evilly at Akaya when Marui held his racked in front of his face, nearly hitting him with it.

"You. Me. A match. Now!" Marui said through gritting teeth. Sanada´s jaw nearly dropped. He never saw Marui that angry. Yukimura chuckled. "He asked you for a match, don´t you want to go after him to the courts?"

_He asked? More like he demanded._ Sanada thought. He followed Marui to the courts. "Yagyuu! You will be the referee." Sanada decided. Yagyuu nodded.

"Sanada - Marui match. Marui service game." Niou gasped. "Do you want to see fokubochu dead?"

Akaya looked at Yukimura and begged away. Yukimura had one of his serious looks in his face. And that meant nothing good. Marui served a strong, fast ball that nearly hit Sanada in the face. Sanada flinched. "15 – love."

Marui served again, this time faster. Sanada couldn´t even move an inch. "30 – love."

Yanagi nearly dropped his notebook while the other regulars mouths, except Yukimura´s, where nearly touching the ground.

Marui served again, this time not faster, but mush stronger. When Sanada would have tried to return this ball, then he defiantly would have a sprained wrist. "40 – love."

Another serve, this time it jumped to the left side after it bounced. "One game to love."

Now Yanagi dropped his notebook. Before the match could continue a voice got Marui´s attention. "Marui!" Marui turned to where the voice was coming from. Jun run over to him.

"Jun? Wh... What are you doing here?" Marui was confused now. Jun smiled and handed him something.

"You forgot you lunch for school today. I know how mush you need this, so I brought it for you. As a reparation for this morning." Marui looked at the lunch-box, then at Jun and back to the lunch-box again. Then he looked at Jun again.

"Thank´s..." Marui mumbled. "And... I´m sorry for yelling at you..."

Jun smiled. "It´s okay, don´t mind it. I´ll go by some stuff for the next days. Later!" He walked away. Marui looked at the lunch-box again. "Till later..." he mumbled.

He walked to the clubhouse, totally forgetting about the game. When he was in the clubhouse everyone sighted in relief. Sanada stood still on the court, stunned.

"Renji, who would have won this game when that would had continued?" Yukimura demanded to know. Yanagi took his notebook from the ground and looked a little messed. He scribbled something into his notebook. Everyone was waiting for his answer.

When he looked up from his notes he seemed a little shocked. "Marui." he answered.

"What?" Akaya, Jackal and Niou yelled in unison. Yukimura seemed to think about something and went into the clubhouse after smiling again. The others looked at Sanada, who still stood there like a statue.

Yukimura looked for Marui, who has just finished with putting his lunch-box in his bag. "Marui, can we talk?" Yukimura asked. Marui knew what that meant. He nodded.

"What is wrong today? Akaya already told me about Jun and his clumsiness, but it´s not what is troubling you, right?" Marui shook his head.

"You know that you can tell me everything. I will tell no one, not even Genchirou. What is wrong, Marui?" Marui just looked to the side.

Yukimura bit his lower lip. Marui _is_ his friend and he really _does_ care about him. He _does_ worry a lot when Marui is sad or anything far from happy. But he_ always_ told him what was wrong.

"Marui, I´m really worried about you." Marui shrugged. Yukimura sighted.

"Just come and talk if you want or need to. I will always listen and I´m always willing to help you." Yukimura went out. He walked over to the others, when Akaya walked to him and asked: "Where is Marui-senpai?"

Yukimura smiled like always. He didn´t want Akaya to worry even more. "He´s stile in the clubhouse. I told him to take a little break and calm himself down a bit."

"Oh... And you have to do something about Sanada-fokubochu. He´s like a statue. He won´t move." Akaya pointed at the court where Sanada still stood like a statue, not even moving a bit.

Yukimura clapped his hands in front of his face and Sanada snapped out of his trance. "We have to get back to practice, don´t you thing, Genchirou?" Yukimura smiled. Sanada blinked twice and nodded then.

"Everyone back to practice!" He commanded, still a little confused about what happened. Marui lacked the whole practice. When they finally got into the clubroom to change and get ready for school, Marui was gone.

Akaya seemed sad. Yukimura put a hand on his shoulder. "Don´t worry, Akaya. I´m sure he is fine by know."_ Well..._ _I hope. _He added silently.

They got changed and went out of the lokker-room, when a teacher greeted them. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Yukimura greeted back.

"Have you seen Marui Bunta? His mother was calling." Yukimura shook his head.

"He left earlier today, sorry. Did something happened at his home?"

"I don´t know. She wanted to talk with him about something important. That was all she said." The teacher answered. Yukimura tuned to Niou.

"You are in his class, could you please tell him that his mother called?" Niou nodded.

"Sure. Don´t worry." The teacher bowed lightly. "Tank you." And then he went off.

After Niou got into class, he looked to Marui´s seat. It was empty. Niou wondered. Marui also skipped sometimes, but he never skipped the important subjects like English. At lunch time Niou came to Yukimura and the others and sat down beside Yagyuu.

"Where is Marui?" Akaya asked. All eyes where on Niou.

"I don´t know myself. He didn´t come to class since now." Jackal was shocked.

"What? He never skips the important lessons!" Akaya looked really worried know.

"Why don´t you try and give him a call, Akaya?" Yukimura asked.

"Yeah! Why didn´t I thought about it sooner? I´ll call him!" And so Akaya did.

"Hello?" Akaya raised an eyebrow. "Jun? Is Marui at home?"

"No. Why? Isn´t he in school?" Akaya´s mood fell again. "No..."

"Oh... don´t worry, he will probably show up again."

"Okay... bye." Akaya hung up. He sighted. "He isn´t at home... And he dosn´t have his cellphone by him..."

"Where the hell could he be?" Niou asked. Yagyuu answered.

"Right over there." He pointed to the door, where Marui is getting out of the cafeteria. "Bunta!" Akaya shoot up and tried to follow him. The others got after Akaya.

"Which way did he gone to?" Jackal asked. Niou pointed left. "There he walks!"

"Marui-senpai!" Akaya yelled and ran after him. The others followed. They called him several times, but got no reaction. But then, finally, the whole chasing-thing got on Sanada´s nerves and he yelled:

"TARUNDO! MARUI, STOP!" All the students immediately went out of there way. Marui stopped. He turned around, eyes widened with shock and surprise. He pulled his headphones out of his ears and popped a bubble. Sanada walked towards him.

Yukimura and Yanagi tried to stop him, but it was to late. Sanada raised his arm and slapped Marui as hard as he could. Marui felled to the side, his head hit the lockers with a loud ´thud` before he fell to the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow OW! What the hell, fokubochu! Did you lost your brain or something? That damn hurt!" Marui sat up and held his head. Jackal got immediately do his side. Akaya glared at Sanada while Niou tried to hold him back from hitting the fokubochu. Yagyuu pushed his glasses up and Yanagi wrote something in his notebook.

"Sa, Genchirou. Don´t you think this was a little _to_ hard?" "He deserved it! Marui 40 Laps extra on practice later!" And Sanada stomped away.

"Really, what is with that guy?" Marui pouted.

"He´s right, fatty. You deserved it." Niou said while rolling his eyes. Marui glared at him.

"I´m not fat! And what the hell are you talking about?" Yukimura was the one who answered.

"You weren´t in class since yet. Your mother called too." Marui raised an eyebrow.

"I was in class. And I already called back. Everything is fine."

"Lair. I haven´t seen you in class or are you able to make yourself invisible?" Marui stood up.

"I was in a different class today, I told you all on Friday that I would go to the paralelclass because I need to catch up with History and Geography." Niou´s eyes widened. He totally forgot about that one.

"But why didn´t you set to us at lunch?" Akaya asked. Marui scratched the back of his head.

"I thought that you were mad at me because of what happened at practice today." Yukimura smiled.

"When everything is solved, allow me to go now. I need to look for Gen-san. Come, Yanagi." Both of them went off.

"Are you okay?" Jackal asked. Marui nodded. "I´m fine, I guess. It still hurts, thought."

With that, Akaya placed a kiss on the place of his head where he hit the lockers with.

"Better?" he asked. Marui smiled. "No." Then he placed a kiss on Akaya´s lips. Akaya blushed. They never kissed in public before. Not to mention in school.

They parted and Marui´s smile reached from ear to ear now. "Now I´m all better."

"Congratulations brat. Soon the whole school will know about you two." Niou smirked. Akaya´s blush turned deeper. "Oh well..." Jackal sweatdropped. Marui only laughed.

When Marui got home, he was greeted by laughter. He walked into the twin´s room, where he found Jun and his brothers running in circles, yelling and laughing like mad. He leaned against the door frame and watched them with a smile.

"Huh? Marui-onisan!" One of the twins mentioned Marui standing there and watching them. Jun smirked.

"Let´s attack!" Both twins smiled brightly and yelled in unison. "Yeah!"

Marui´s jaw dropped. He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, hiding behind his mother. "Oh, Bunta. Is something wrong? Why are you hiding yourself?" His mother asked. Marui pointed to the floor, where the other three boys ran to the kitchen, yelling and laughing.

"Mum, help me!" His mother chuckled. "Okay, I´ll help you. But you own me a favor then." she said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever you want, just help me!" Marui said while hiding even more behind his mother.

"Sorry boys, but no playing in the kitchen." The twins pouted. "But, mum! We have to attack Bunta-ni."

"Not in the kitchen! Have you done your homework?" They frowned. "Oh, mum! Can´t we do them later?"

There mother raised an eyebrow. "Did you said something?" The twins gulped. "N..no. We go make homework!" And both of them went out of the kitchen.

Jun chuckled and sat down on the table. "What do you want him to do, Miss Marui?" he asked with a bright smile. Marui´s mother turned to look at him with on of her evil smiles. Marui gulped. He knows that smile to good. He was in really big trouble now.

Akaya walked throw the shops. His mother ordered him to buy some things for her. He got everything on the list instead of one. How the hell should he know where to buy BH´s? He doesn´t even know what that is! He hated his mother for this.

He froze in place when he heard a oh to familiar voice. "Mum, do I really have to do this?" Marui´s voice whined. Akaya went into the shop to greet his boyfriend, but when he looked around, he only saw a girl with red hair and some other random people.

_Even girls have red hair?_ Akaya thought. _But... she looks really hot. ...What am I thinking?_ He shook his head and walked to the red-haired girl.

"Ähm, hello? Have you seen a boy with the same red hair then yours?" he asked. The ´girl` turned around in shock.

"Akaya?" Akaya´s jaw dropped nearly to the ground. "What the...? Marui? Why are you in girls-clothing?" Marui blushed madly. He covered his face with his hands and pleaded.

"Don´t look at me! Please just go away!" He wanted to run away. It was fine for him to take on that clothes as long as only his mother and Jun saw him in this. But he never ever wanted Akaya to see him like that. He was nearly crying while he turned around. He wanted to run, when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Bunta, wait! Don´t run away. It´s okay, I wont tell anyone. And you don´t need to be ashamed. It suits you... to be exact..." Now it was Akaya who blushed. Marui turned to look at him.

"What?" Akaya hesitated. "Well, it... you... y-you look k-ki-kind of ho-hot in that..." he stumbled. Marui smirked. He leaned closer to him.

"Is that so? Want me to buy it?" Akaya´s eyes shoot up. "You would do that?"

"If you like it?" Akaya was confused. He really liked how Marui looked in that, but could he really tell him to buy that? Or was it just a trick? Akaya wanted to try out.

"You look really good in that... Maybe... Maybe you could wear this when I come over sometimes." Marui smiled.

"Understood. Mum! I changed my mind! Buy this one!" He yelled. Akaya has nearly fainted when Marui turned around so fast that he could see Marui´s underwear under his rock that waved up a little.

_Self-control, Akaya! Don´t even thing about that at a place like this!_ He shook his head. "Oh, Bun-chan? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it, Aka-chan?" Marui asked. "Well... what is BH?" Some of the people looked at them. Marui gave them an evil glares.

"Come, I´ll show you." He took his hand and walked towards the BH´s. "So many? And in different sizes too?" Marui nodded.

"Didn´t you mother told you which size she has?" Akaya shook his head again. "No... And I don´t want to know it!" Marui had an idea. He smirked and leaned over to whisper in Akaya´s ear.

"Wan´t to know my size?" Akaya immediately turned bright red. Marui chuckled. "Stop teasing me!"

"I just asked you a question. What is your answer?" Akaya looked so confused. Which size? Marui doesn´t have boobs, right? So there can´t be a size. Did he mean the size of his..._ What the hell? _Akaya hold his head.

"Don´t torture poor little children, Bunta." Jun chuckled while walking to them.

"Jun? You are also here?" Jun nodded. "We want to buy the clothes now, Bunta." Marui nodded as well.

"See you tomorrow in school, Aka-chan." He waved good bye and went off to buy the clothes with his mother and Jun. After Akaya bought some random BH´s in different sizes, he left the shop. He swore to never ever go buy BH´s ever again!

His cellphone rung. After sighting he picked up his phone and read the message:

_Hey Aka-chan. Mum will go to my aunt tomorrow. My brothers sleep by friends and Jun will go to Niou. Have the house for myself. Want to come over? I will even put on the clothes if you want to. Marui._

Akaya´s eyes sparkled. He wrote back:

_You better wear it when I come there! Can´t wait. Love you! Akaya._ His day was better again. He walked home with a bright smile in his face. Oh, how he longed for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>hope you liked it~<p>

i already work on the next chapter~ Marui and Akaya alone at home, what will happen?

if you want to know, wait for the next chapter~ bye~

please Review


	5. Chapter 5: Don t touch there!

Hey~ Melone-chan here~

this is the next chapter~ hope that you like it~

have fun~

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Don´t touch there!<p>

Akaya was on his way to Marui´s house. To say that he was exited was a understatement. His smile reached to his ears. After he finally reached his boyfriends house he knocked.

"Come in!" Marui called from inside the house. Akaya opened the door and the sent of waffles came towards him. Akaya took of his shoes and closed the door.

He walked into the kitchen, where Marui was about to make waffles in the clothes he wore yesterday. "Hey, Aka-chan. Take a seat, lunch will be ready in two minutes."

Akaya sat down, his eyes not leaving Marui. "Stop starring." Marui said without even looking at him. Akaya looked on the table with a slight blush. "Sorry..." he mumbled.

Marui only chuckled. "It was a joke, Baka. You can stare as much as you want." Akaya didn´t saw his face, but he could swear that Marui was smiling. Akaya looked at Marui again.

Marui finally turned around, a plate full of waffles in his hands. He placed them on the table and sat across Akaya. "Enjoy your meal." he said smiling and began to eat. Akaya nodded and began to eat as well.

After they had finished they went up into Marui´s room. "Don´t you dare touch the closet!" Marui warned while tidying up a little. Akaya hugged him from behind. "Why would I touch something uninteresting like that when I can touch you?" he whispered in Marui´s ear.

Marui shivered and turned around. Akaya kissed him. "Sorry Bun-chan, but it´s hard to control myself when you look so hot."

He kissed him again, this time more passionate. Marui retuned the kiss. Akaya´s tongue asked for entrance and Marui gave in. His tongue slowly explored Marui´s mouth. Marui moaned.

Akaya couldn´t control himself any longer. He pushed Marui with him on the bed. He only parted to take a breath an kissed Marui again. His hand slowly wandered under Marui´s top. Marui shivered under Akaya´s touch.

Akaya´s lips wandered to Marui´s neck. Marui shivered even more. When Akaya slowly licked down his neck he gave a loud moan. Akaya smiled. Marui sound so sexy when he moaned.

His hand was massaging Marui´s nipples while he was kissing him again, there tongues dancing together. Another moan. Akaya´s other hand wandered down Marui´s skin. And deeper... deeper... deeper...

Marui shoot up immediately, pushing Akaya away. "Don´t! ... Don´t touch there..." He stood up, but Akaya grabbed his arm. "No Bunta, wait! I´m sorry. Please don´t go." Marui sat on the bed again.

"It´s not your fault, Akaya... It´s just... I think... I´m not ready yet..." Akaya stroke his back. "It´s okay, Bun-chan. I will wait ´till you´re ready." Marui looked away. "That´s the problem... I don´t think that I will ever be ready..."

Akaya looked at him worried. "Is something wrong, Bun-chan?" Marui shrugged. "I don´t know... I think I´m just afraid..." "Afraid?... You don´t have to be afraid, Bun-chan." He hugged him. "You don´t have to be afraid. I´m here at your side."

Marui pushed him away again. "That´s not the problem... You don´t understand, I-" Akaya took his hand. "I won´t hurt you!" Marui looked at him. "I will never hurt you, Bun-chan. I promise. I won´t leave you, I will always love you."

Marui looked in those green eyes of his boyfriend. He took a deep breath and asked: "You promise?" Akaya nodded. "I promise."

Marui smiled a bit. "I guess I can try it at least..." Akaya was surprised. "Really? You don´t have to push yourself." "It´s okay... I want to try it... really." Akaya smiled and kissed him.

"I will do it slowly. When you want me to stop, just tell me." Marui nodded. He kissed him softly, while slowly laying him down on the bed again. Marui´s heart beats faster than ever. He felt like dying, but he wanted to try it for Akaya.

Akaya repeated what he did before, ´till he reached the point where Marui pushed him away. For a moment he thought about stopping right there, but Marui was trying it for him. He slowly run his hand under the mini-skirt.

"Don´t-" Marui moaned while putting an arm over his eyes. Akaya didn´t know if he was ordered to stop or not. He tried getting on. Marui moaned again. "Just relax, Bun-chan." Akaya whispered in his ear.

Marui´s whole body was tense. Akaya sighted. _It´s no use to go on, he won´t relax._ "You don´t need to push yourself, Bunta..." He wanted to pull his hand back and accidentally stroke over Marui´s... you know what I mean.

Marui escaped an exited moan. Akaya looked at him in surprise. _Did I do that?_ He did it again. Marui´s body relaxed while he flushed and moaned again.

Akaya smiled. _Seems like I found your weakpoint._ "Remain like that." He whispered and kissed him again. Oh, how he longed for this. But he still had to be slowly. He didn´t want to hurt Marui. Neither the one nor the other way.

Sorry for interrupting, but now there will happens a lot of perverted stuff. So we will jump to Niou and Jun. The two of them are in Rikkai.

"That will be the best prank ever." Niou giggled. Jun chuckled. "Yeah, definitely. But will you be okay?" Niou waved his hand at that. "I was always fine, so don´t worry."

Jun nodded. "Okay, but who said that I would worry? I just don´t want to live with the guilt that you got kicked out of school because of that. I hate guilt." Niou raised an eyebrow. Then he got back to work.

It was silent for a while. "Oi, Clumsy." "I´m not a smurf, darling." Jun answered while working on the prank. Niou smirked. "And I´m not a girl."

Jun laughed. "Are you sure? You _do _have a ponytale. Anyway, what is it?" "Don´t make fun of my hair! Anyway, what did Maru told you about me?" Niou asked.

He wouldn´t admit it, but he was curious. Jun chuckled. "Lot´s of things. He told me that you were a strange silver-haired hedgehog." Then he laughed again. Niou pouted. "Remember me to kill him."

Jun smiled. "Want to know what he also told me?" Niou looked at him. "He told me that you were crazy and a total nerd." Niou frowned. "He´s so dead!"

"Calm down. That was when you met him. Later he told me different things about you. He really liked you." Niou raised an eyebrow. "He did?" "He still do." Jun answered.

"He is still talking of you like he did back then. I´m a little jealous, you know." Niou gave him a confused look. "He always told me how you rescued him and that you would be his hero now. He also told me that you always were there for him and that you always cheered him up. When you where sick he always told me how much he missed you in school. It really started to get on my nerves. He talked about you non-stop. You are a really dear friend to him, Niou. You are important to him. You should respect that. He will open up to you even more when you do. He´s an really interesting boy. Believe me."

Jun had finished his work and stood up, shaking the dust from his trousers. Niou also finished. "Maybe I´ll try. He is important to me too. After all we are best friends." Jun nodded.

"Mind if the two of his best friends go eat some burgers to celebrate there good work?" Niou smirked. "I´m starting to like you, Clumsy." Jun smirked back. "Same goes for you, my darling." Both of them laughed and went into the next restaurant to eat burgers and celebrate there work.

Akaya let himself fall beneath Marui, who panted heavily. "You know... you look really cute like that." Akaya said while he stroke a Hairstrain out of Marui´s face. Marui blushed. "Shut up! ...You know... it actually felt good... I wouldn´t mind doing this more often..."

Akaya smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I´m glad to hear that." "Bunta, I´m back!" Marui´s mother called from down the stairs. Both boys jumped up in shock.

Marui was the first one to react. He grabbed Akaya´s arm and dragged him with him to the closet. He opened it, took out some clean clothes and shove Akaya in before he closed the closet-door again.

He get on his clothes as fast as he could, throw the other clothes under the bed, set his hair and opened the door, before his mother could do so.

"Oh, Bunta, you scared me! Why are you panting? Are you okay? You are all wet and your face is red! Do you have a fever? Oh my, and I didn´t have any medicine here. Okay, took of you wet clothes and get into bed while I go and bye some!"

She went downstairs and got on her jacket again before going out of the house. Marui sighted in relief while Akaya got out of the closet.

"Can I help you take off the clothes and get you into bed?" Akaya asked with a bright smile. Marui smiled and closed the door. "I would be offended when not."

And so everyone where happy. Okay... not everyone. Sanada had a bad feeling about school tomorrow. And Jackal had big problems handling the two twins while they where on high sugar. How the twins got to Jackal? I don´t know. Ask Marui.

* * *

><p>hope you liked it<p>

i now... i´m sorry for changing the scene at the interesting point...

Please don´t kill me~ -hides-

the next chapter will be better... i hope...

anyway... please review ^^-


	6. I am so sorry!

Hi everyone,

First of all, I am SO SORRY FOR NOT DOING ANYTHING HERE FOR SO LONG!

But I have this story all done on my PC! Hah! Only problem, my Pc has some... damage and I can't see anything on his monitor, so I need to do everything over TV. But I won't let this FF suffer any more of it. I will upload the next chapter, I promise! And I will upload it at 28th of March! So wait for it~

Also started a second story with this paring, but it's fluff. I will upload it too. I will try to do it also on 28th but it could also be on 29th. Hope you like it ^^

See ya~


	7. Chapter 6: Happy now?

Chapter 6: Happy now?

Jun came home after eating many burgers with Niou. "I´m back." He said. "Oh, Jun-kun. Could you bring up Bunta´s medicine and a little of the food I made him?" Jun raised an eyebrow.

"Why medicine?" "Bunta has a fever. Akaya-kun came here and looked after him for a while." Jun nodded and did what Marui´s mother told him to. "Hey. So you have a fever?" Jun smirked when he came into the room. Marui smiled.

"Hey. How was your day with Niou?" "Great. You will see what we did when you go to school tomorrow. Or is your fever still that bad?" Marui rolled his eyes. "I don´t have any fever. Mum caught me after I and Akaya... did... have... forget it." He turned away to hide his blush.

Jun´s eyes grow wide. He closed the door and sat beside him on the bed. "You actually had done it? With him? For real? Tell me everything!" Marui rolled his eyes again. "You´re such a pervert." he said. Jun shrugged his shoulders. "I know. So? How was it? Tell me already!"

"Okay, okay. After we ate the waffles we went up in my room and I wanted to clean up. But then he hugged and kissed me. And then one thing lead to another and we were laying on the bed. It was okay by me, ´till he tried to get his hand under my skirt..."

Jun blinked. "Wait, what? Don´t tell me you wore the clothes from yesterday." Marui sighted. "Okay, I won´t say it. Anyway, I pushed him away. I... I felt this fear and didn't want to... you know... We spoke a little and after he promised me that he wouldn't hurt me I gave in... He did it slowly for me. But I still was afraid. He told me to relax but I couldn't. He wanted to stop but then he touched a sensitive spot..."

Marui blushed. "He really got me then... he touched me there again and my whole body relaxed while this feeling... this pleasure got all over me. And then we did it... It really felt good... But mum came home earlier then expected, so I got myself in some clean clothes as fast as I could while Akaya was hiding in the closet. I still was flushed in the face and panted a little... And I still was all wet from sweating... Mum thought that I had a fever and went to by medicine, while I and Akaya..."

Marui trailed of, a deep blush in his face. "You did it twice? Wow, Bun-bun! I´m surprised! You actually have someone to trust in love! You actually had fully opened up to someone! I´m so proud of you!" Jun hugged him. "Jun! I can´t breath!" Jun let go of him and chuckled.

"Sorry. Had forgotten that you are so fragile." Marui pouted. "I´m not fragile!" Jun laughed. Then he looked at Marui, a serious expression on his face. "Marui, are you happy now?" Marui raised an eyebrow. "What?" "Answer seriously! Are you happy right now?"

Marui thought for a bit before he answered. "Yes. Yes, I´m happy now." Jun smiled softly. "Then I´m relieved. I´m happy for you. You actually found your true love. Congratulations, Bunta." Marui smiled back. "Thanks, Jun. For everything."

Jun playfully hit him on the back. "Hey, we are friends. Always, Bun-bun." They laughed. Everything seemed like an happy ending. They didn't know what awaits them. They were so wrong...


End file.
